The invention concerns a fluid conveyance system for a fluid, comprising a low-pressure conveyance system with a low-pressure pump and a high-pressure conveyance system with a high-pressure pump which are connected via a connecting line, and wherein the fluid conveyance system has a pressure damper. The invention furthermore concerns a method for operating such a fluid conveyance system.
Such a fluid conveyance system is known from DE 10 2011 087 957 A1. This fluid conveyance system is configured as a fuel delivery system of a common rail injection system for an internal combustion engine. The fuel delivery system has a low-pressure conveyance system with a low-pressure pump and a high-pressure conveyance system with a high-pressure pump. The two systems are connected together via a connecting line. Furthermore, the high-pressure conveyance system has a pressure damper connected to a stub line. This stub line is connected to the high-pressure pump.